


Kiss Cam

by PandaRawr



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, But Playful Snark, Fluff, M/M, Snark, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaRawr/pseuds/PandaRawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel’s devotion to New York (and Beyonce) maybe, probably (most definitely) gets him a showstopping smooch from a certain someone. It’s almost stellar enough to make him ignore the hordes of Knick’s fans watching him get his mack-on. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Some lovely person somewhere out there prompted this and it's been demanding to be written. If anyone recognizes this prompt as their own, let me know so that I may properly credit you. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

It’s on the wrong side of 6 AM when Kurt is startled awake by the loud woosh of heavy curtains being yanked away from the window directly in his eyesight, revealing a sea blue canvas of sky and the beginnings of faint yellow and orange lines somewhere beyond the New York rooftops. Glaring accusingly at the infant rays of sunlight threatening to spill over the spotless wood floor of the Hudmel family hotel suite, Kurt registers that the annoying buzz in his ear is coming from the true culprit of his rude awakening. He turns his bleary glare on the 5 year old boy trapped in his brother’s 6-foot-and-some-change body and grunts out a sound reserved for his deep seated, primal disgust for unwanted wake up calls on Saturday mornings.

Finn, criminally oblivious in his excitement, hardly notices Kurt’s displeasure as he continues to ramble on about the day he has planned and goes about pulling clothes haphazardly from his misshapen duffel bag. Kurt takes advantage of his brother’s inattention and pulls the comforter over his head, trying to will himself back to sleep. He’s nearly there, close enough to catch a wisp of Taylor Lautner chasing him through a field of lilacs wearing a finely tailored pair of slacks and nothing else, when Finn’s voice makes like Godzilla and shatters Kurt’s zen.

“Kuuuuuurt,” Finn whines directly above his miserably cocooned body, “come on. We have to get downstairs before the buffet runs out of those fancy waffles.” Kurt almost snorts incredulously because – hello, endless buffet – but he’s exhausted from the night spent wandering Time Square and the Wicked show his dad had agreed to see and the tourist adventures Carol insisted on before that, so he lets Finn suffer at the thought of losing his waffles and feels no remorse. It’s no less than he deserves after sleeping through half of Wicked and not being properly horrified over his actions. Jet lag my exquisitely dressed ass, Kurt thinks vindictively.

“Dude, seriously. Puck would freak if I didn’t eat at least ten. Mom and Burt are already down there and they said we’re going to see that freedom statue right after so hurry up!”

Kurt’s groan holds enough agony to fuel a small internet revolution but it really only incites Finn’s begging and really, Kurt had two days of nonstop, dream fulfilling excitement so he supposes it wouldn’t be too much of a pain to humor Finn. That, along with the persistent tugging on his comforter is adequate reason for Kurt to unroll from his blanket burrito and face the day. (He also wants to avoid another tug-of-war match against his brother because he like his dignity shiny and attached to his person.)

“Alright, alright. I’m up,” Kurt snaps grumpily. (He didn’t say he’d be happy about leaving his heavely thread count of sheets.) Finn, bless him, is already back to chattering faster than Kurt can handle so he heads straight to the attached bathroom and proceeds to wash the tiredness from his bones before joining his family for another magical day in the city of his dreams.

Kurt Hummel had never really won anything by chance. Sure, there were some dance and singing competitions but he knows he wrestled those into submission with talent and his bottomless well of determination. But he’d never considered himself lucky. Contests and carnival games were more Tina’s forte – her bed was a furry shrine to just how amazing she was at out-lucking carnival roadies – and Kurt stuck to working himself bloody for his few accomplishments because that was just the story of his life.

So, it was with great surprise (but mostly indifference) that Kurt’s hour spent trying to call his favorite radio station to demand Beyoncè’s new single be released to the public or else culminated when he was abruptly cut off by cheers on the other end of the line. Kurt Hummel, he’d been informed by the honey-voiced DJ, was caller number 69 and thus, would be the recipient of an all expenses payed trip to see the Nicks. Kurt Hummel had then informed them that he didn’t even like country music and really, Beyoncè would not stand for their hostage tactics. Silence reigned on the other end and Finn, who’d made a mad dash into the room, snatched Kurt’s phone from his hand, mercifully ignored Kurt’s startled shriek, and had accepted the prize on his brother’s behalf. (“He’s just in shock. He’s really a huge fan. Never misses a game!”)

“Dude,” Finn had whispered gravely, once he’d stuttered out some thank-you’s and contact information. “Do you realize what you almost did?”

“I almost got those savages to give me my Beyoncè fix until you barged in and hung up the phone. How did you even know I was talking to them?”

Finn was shaking his head in disbelief. “Burt and me have been trying to win those those tickets for days. Days, Kurt. Do you even know what this means?”

Finn looked to be on the verge of tears which could only mean that a sport was the subject of the conversation. With a roll of his eyes, Kurt sighed in fond exasperation, “You know I don’t care about football, Finn.”

“Basketball,” Finn corrected automatically. “And, yeah, I know but you just won tickets to see the Knicks.” At Kurt’s unimpressed glare, Finn grinned brightly. “The New York Knicks, Kurt!”

Kurt was pretty sure Finn would never stop telling the story of the sounds of his shrieks nearly bringing the house down but Kurt really didn’t mind because Kurt Hummel was going to New York. Beyonè would just have to wait.

And so, off to New York Kurt went, leaving Rachel Berry stewing with envy in his fashionable wake. The radio station had gone all out with first class seating, limo service, and a hotel suite a few inconsequential blocks from Time Square. Kurt wasted no time in finding them discounted tickets for Wicked and proceeded to drag his amused family from one tourist attraction to the next in an unforgiving whirlwind of delightful hours. The weather was beautiful, the limo was apparently a permanent fixture for the remainder of their stay, and Kurt Hummel was home.

However, it was a far less agreeable Kurt that trailed behind his family through Central Park wearing a green pea coat and a grouchy disposition. It was also this Kurt who eventually caved and allowed his father to splurge and treat himself to a carb crazy meal as a basketball pre-game tradition (which Kurt was highly doubtful existed but he was still too tired to put up much of a fight). He opted for a salad as he watched his dad try an unknown dish in the name of sports fans everywhere and watched in increasing worry as his father slowly dimmed as the afternoon wore on. It was on their short trip back to the suite where Burt finally admitted to feeling ill and grumbled about foreign foods not agreeing with his commoner taste buds. They barely made it through the door before he was making a run for the restroom and setting up camp with his head hanging over the sparkling porcelain bowl.

Kurt watched in concern as Carol wrapped Burt in her arms and slowly walked him to bed, insisting that he take some aspirin and have a nap. Kurt knew it must be bad when the only response Finn got to his half hearted inquiries about the game was an equally dispassionate, “Guess you two will have to go on without me.”

“Dad, no,” Kurt immediately protested. “I’ll stay and help Carol take care of you.”

His father grinned knowingly at the horror on Kurt’s face, rightly assuming it had more to do with having to suffer through a basketball game without Carol to talk to, and said, “Carol’s got it covered now you two go on and make sure Finn doesn’t run out onto the court.”

Finn grinned sheepishly and how was Kurt supposed to say no to his sweet oaf of a brother? So, off they went, Finn bouncing around the limo excitedly and Kurt having the bizarre urge to put one of those toddler leashes on him but held his tongue as his brother went into full detail of the sport and the players and holy crap, I need some caffeine, Kurt thinks.

Kurt manages to survive the drive before demanding they find a decent cup of coffee as soon as they make it through the line. Finn, who seems to have a sixth sense for nachos, immediately leads them to the snark bar and uses their special badges as a reason to declare his need for at least one of everything on the menu. Kurt manages to talk him out of getting everything at once. (“What if you get sick and we have to leave? I’m pretty sure I just saw Johnny Depp so don’t you dare screw this up, Finn Hudson.”)

They’re heading over to their section (nearly court side, but not really) and Kurt has a loving hold on his cup of coffee when he hears Finn exclaim enviously, “Dude, where’d you get one of those?”

Kurt looks up from whispering sweet nothings telepathically to his coffee cup to find Finn gazing at a huge foam finger perched on a small blonde boy’s hand. The boy is preening at the attention and Kurt can’t help the smile that crosses his face at the immediate camaraderie between his brother and this miniature fan; it’s almost surreal how quickly the boy (“Andy,” the boy lisps, “Like the kid from Toy Story!”) and Finn become engaged in deep conversation over the odds of their team winning. Kurt isn’t even settled comfortably before Finn’s sharing his sacred nachos with Andy and telling him all about playing football at McKinley. From the adoring look on Andy’s face, Kurt’s pretty sure Finn just made a fan of his own.

A clearing of a throat beside him draws Kurt’s attention to a boy his own age smiling down at the three of them. He’s holding a bottle of water, which he hands over to Andy and then nods his hello to Finn, who’s listening intently to Andy narrate his tee ball adventures. The stranger’s gaze then lands on Kurt and he instantly flushes at the flirty wink thrown his way. He’s pretty sure he’s doing a good impression of a goldfish when the boy adjusts his beanie and slides over Kurt’s primly crossed legs and hops gracefully over Finn’s oblivious body to settle beside Andy.

“Looks like you made new friends while I was gone. That was quick.” He ruffles Andy’s already tousled hair and grins at the annoyed whine he receives before Andy’s shoving his arm away.

“Sebastian,” he huffs, when the ruffling moves into headlock territory. “You’re just mad people like me better than you.”

Sebastian laughs good-naturedly. “You seem to like me well enough.”

Andy sniffs imperiously and gazes imploringly at Finn. “It’s only ‘cause he’s my brother,” he confides. “I have to like him.”

Finn nods sagely. “Yeah, dude. I totally get it.”

Finn, Kurt thinks, is very lucky that his brother has been properly caffeinated because he would have gotten more than a scuff upside the head if Kurt had been truly irritated. Still, Kurt narrows his eyes at Finn’s surprised ow and the sheepish smile sent his way.

“I’m way more fun than you and we both know it,” Kurt informs him, not even bothering to look apologetic as he takes another sip of coffee. This stuff is golden.

“Sure seems like it, princess,” Sebastian says around a chuckle. Kurt’s eyes snap to his face in alarm but all he sees is a mischievous glint in those green eyes and the beginnings of a teasing smirk at the corners of his mouth.

Finn, however, is immediately on edge and Kurt doesn’t contain the proud grin stretching over his face as his brother wastes no time in jumping to his defense. “Hey, dude, that’s not - “

“You have really nice eyes.”Kurt pulls his gaze away from Sebastian’s playful stare and finds Andy’s eyes on him, his cheeks beginning to flush and his lisp adorably heavy as he says, “Like, really nice.” He immediately looks down at his lap and avoids all of their eyes.

Finn’s completely side tracked from his original goal and is staring at Andy thoughtfully. Kurt is equally shocked but there’s nothing that can stop the bright smile from lighting up his face and the soft blush from rising up his neck at the unexpected compliment.

“Thank you,” he says warmly. Andy’s head snaps up, eyes wide as he stares at Kurt’s smiling face. “You have really nice eyes, as well.” He giggles a bit as Andy’s gaze drops to hide the furious blush taking over his entire face.

Kurt looks over Andy’s shoulder to see Sebastian shifting restlessly as he tries to hold in a laugh and Kurt can tell, from spending so much time around Finn and Puck, that Sebastian is about to embarrass his younger brother. Just as the boy goes to open his smirking mouth, Kurt blurts out, “So, where are you two from?”

Sebastian’s eyebrow raises in poorly concealed amusement but he lets his brother off the hook and responds, “Ohio. Well, we’ve been living in D.C but we’re headed back to Ohio in time for school.”

Finn’s thoughts are derailed again as he brightens at the news. “Dude, that’s so cool. Me and Kurt are from Ohio, too!”

Finn then proceeds to share their entire life story and manages to get Andy talking again, even though the boy avoids Kurt’s eyes at all costs. Sebastian contributes occasionally to the conversation but he mainly lets Andy and Finn run the show, preferring to sip at his bottled water and glance at Kurt every few seconds. Kurt, of course, does a poor job of hiding the fact that he’s very much looking at the attractive, almost positively gay boy with the fashionable yet casual getup. Sebastian’s continued glances feed his confidence and he finds himself smiling at the boy and he blushes when Sebastian grins at him and holds his gaze.

“…so we’ll be right back. Did you want anything? Kurt? Kurt?”

Kurt glances away from Sebastian and finds Finn frowning impatiently at him and Andy tossing his foam finger at Sebastian.

“Uh, what?” He ignores the smirk he gets from Sebastian at his lack of eloquence.

Finn’s frown deepens but he stands and starts climbing over Kurt, knocking into him in the most painful ways possible. “We’re going to get some more snacks before the game starts. Need anything?”

Kurt glares as Finn uses his shoulder to balance himself lest he face-plants into the crowded aisle. He shakes his head and shifts so that Andy doesn’t have to fight his way to Finn’s side.

“I’m fine but thank you.”

He watches them go and stiffens when he feels Sebastian shift to Finn’s empty seat but doesn’t look his way until Sebastian lets out a laugh and Kurt turns to find Sebastian rubbing the back of his neck in an oddly endearing gesture.

“Kurt, was it?” At his nod, Sebastian’s smile widens and the hint of cockiness Kurt sensed from before makes an appearance. “You seem to have a way with the boys, Kurt.”

Kurt blushes but manages to roll his eyes. “I just can’t help being this amazing. It’s a curse.” Sebastian’s genuine chuckle warms him and unleashes a flurry of butterflies into his stomach but he manages to pull himself together long enough to ask, “So, where in Ohio are you from?”

“We’re originally from Columbus but we’ve been living in D.C since my dad became Senator a few months ago. We’ll be living near Westerville now, I think.”

“Your dad’s a senator? Fancy.” Sebastian shrugs is uncaring so Kurt changes the subject. “Wait, Westerville? I go to Dalton Academy!” Kurt can’t really contain his excitement or the hopefulness in his voice because omg, cute boy is totally headed to Westerville, what are the odds?

“What a coincidence,” Sebastian practically coos at him and honestly, as nice (and hot) as this boy is, Kurt suddenly isn’t so sure he likes the predatory gleam in his eyes or the way that Sebastian is suddenly leaning far into his space bubble. “I guess I have something to look forward to now, don’t I?” He glances around and leans in until he’s practically in Kurt’s lap. “Listen, I’m sure the kids won’t be back for at least another twenty minutes. We have enough time for a trip to the bathroom, if you’re interested.”

Kurt frowns at him in confusion. “What do you - “ Sebastian cuts him off with a pointed raise of an eyebrow and the situation finally clicks for Kurt because oh, he wants a quickie in the bathroom and why the hell is that stare getting his heart racing. No, just absolutely not.

His nails scratch against the fabric on his skinny jeans as he pulls his damp hands into tightly clenched fists and he straightens his spine while putting some more distance between himself and Sebastian’s obnoxious smirk.

“No, thank you,” Kurt manages to spit out with a fierce glare. Sebastian seems unaffected as he leans against Kurt’s armrest, grinning face in his sturdy hand.

“Come on, sweetheart. I’m only offering a bit of fun. I haven’t gotten any since we got here almost a week ago and I’m dying here.” He pouts adorably but his eyes remain unapologetically sultry. “You’d really be helping me out.”

“Well, it’s too bad you can’t find anyone desperate enough to hook up with you,” Kurt huffs with a dismissive flick of his impeccably styled hair. “Maybe you should try a little harder to keep it in your pants especially considering you have your younger brother with you.”

He smiles sarcastically Sebastian who still hasn’t lost that infuriating smirk and seems to be far more intrigued with Kurt’s rejection than a normal person ought to be. Why did Kurt think he’d met his future high school romance, again? Oh, right because he apparently fell for charming smiles and hot bodies. Too bad they always seemed to be attached to some of the worst personalities. Fantastic taste, Hummel.

“Hey, now. My brother’s off babysitting yours so I know he’s alright and I take care of him just fine.”

“Clearly,” Kurt mutters. Why isn’t his blush gone yet, dammit? Sebastian laughs and drapes his arm over the back of Kurt’s seat, close enough to let Kurt feel the soft fabric of his cardigan. Is that cashmere, oh my…

“It was just an offer, babe. I can take a hint.” His arm flexes as he settles into a comfortable sprawl in his seat. “I forgot how cute angry virgins can be.”

Kurt doesn’t dignify that offensive piece of commentary with an answer and is immensely relieved when Finn comes barreling down their aisle so Kurt can just ignore Sebastian for the rest of the game. That would be a lot easier if Finn hadn’t hopped over Sebastian’s long legs and pulled Andy into the seats next to him, leaving Sebastian situated in prime Kurt Hummel staring position. What the hell, Finn! The only one other than Kurt who seems to be angry about the new seating arrangement is Andy. He shoots an annoyed glare at his brother and glances shyly over to Kurt before the lights over the court begin flashing and a booming voice distracts everyone long enough for Kurt to avoid running out of his seat

He relaxes into his seat and almost groans when he realizes that Sebastian’s arm is still across his seat. The boy just grins at Kurt but makes no move to get any closer than he already is. Good, Kurt thinks over the sound of his disappointment. As if I need a cute boy groping me because he finds me attractive. Nope, don’t need that, no sirree.

Kurt senses a very long night ahead of him.

The first half hour of the match (“Game, Kurt, game.”) isn’t very eventful, even by sports fans standards since Kurt doesn’t seem to be the only person with his phone open to Angry Birds. Even Finn and Andy seem more interested in seeing how many nachos they can fit in their mouths so Kurt allows himself to get lost in his irrational hatred of pigs.

He’s on the verge of beating his high score when he feels a small burst of warm air against his cheek. He looks up and almost gives himself whiplash with the way he pulls away to put distance between himself and Sebastian because the boy’s face had been mere inches from his own and his nose had a dusting of freckles. I hate pigs, Kurt thought as he made no comment and simply tried to engross himself in his game once more. He keeps his head down even as Sebastian laughs brightly and shifts a tiny bit until Kurt can feel the heat from Sebastian body against the entirety of his right side and he’s really glad he shed his pea coat earlier because his blush alone is threatening to set him on fire.

“So…..” Kurt frown at the uncertainty in the other boy’s voice and is surprised to find Sebastian’s free arm gripping his neck as he stares intently at his knees. And that has to be the most adorable awkwardness Kurt’s ever seen in a person, even if it is an act.

He abandons his game to smirk at Sebastian because Kurt Hummel is nobody’s supporting actor. “So….” he mimics. Sebastian’s looks startled for all of two seconds before his grin is relaxed and he’s holding Kurt’s gaze.

“What do you like to do for fun?” As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Sebastian’s eyes are back to his knees but Kurt still catches the embarrassed blush staining his cheeks. He can’t really appreciate that over the sound of his own incredulous giggles because,

“Seriously? Mr. Let’s-Hook-Up-In-The-Bathroom, that’s the best icebreaker you’ve got in your vast repertoire of social interaction? Why is that not surprising?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes as Kurt continues to chuckle at his expense. “It’s not like I make it a habit of trying to befriend the people I hit on. I’m trying here!”

Kurt finally controls himself long enough to look Sebastian in the face. He looks honest enough and if this is his olive branch than Kurt’s willing to give him a second chance in the name of Warbler Honor (and he really doesn’t want to kill his battery so early in the evening).

Kurt smiles genuinely as he answers, “I’m in Dalton’s Glee Club so that takes up a lot of my time. Musical theater is kind of my life source so that’s pretty much my life right now.”

“I was in my old school’s club,” Sebastian remarks with a smile of his own. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to join at Dalton. I’m more of a pop guy, though.”

“I’m sure the Warblers would really enjoy having you and we do mostly top 40s,” he says with a roll of his eyes.

Sebastian nods thoughtfully before their conversation is interrupted by the sudden cheering and excited rustling of the crowd around them. Kurt notices Sebastian doesn’t seem too keen as he sees the boy’s lip curl in faint distaste.

“Not a fan?” Kurt whispers conspiratorially, mindful of Andy’s shouts and Finn’s demand of high fives from everyone in the row behind him.

Sebastian grins and waves a hand to indicate the people around them. “I like basketball well enough. It’s being in a crowd that I don’t like. If I’m not playing the sport, I don’t really bother with it.”

Kurt glances over Sebastian’s shoulder to smile at Andy’s excited chatter. “Your brother sure seems happy, though.”

Sebastian grins at him. “Yeah, he’s going to be the classic jock. I can already tell.” He barely glances behind himself before he’s pulling Andy under the arm the isn’t on Kurt’s seat and ignores the loud squawks of protest. “I offered to bring him here while our parents finish up doing whatever it is government people do in New York on a Saturday night.”

Kurt’s smile softened as Sebastian let Andy fight his way out of his tight hold but kept the arm around the boy’s shoulders. “That’s really nice of you.” They share a smile. So much for being friends with the inappropriate but secretly sweetheart of a boy because Kurt’s heart is pit pattering away and yup, that’s a crush heartbeat. Just what he need-

There’s a sudden swell of catcalls and loud cheers surrounding them. Kurt looks around to see everyone staring at him but he has no idea why they’re all wearing pleased Chesire Cat grins.

“Uh, Kurt?” He turns to find Finn’s tree branch of an arm lifted and his finger pointed above them directly at the Jumbotron hanging over the arena. He sees his own confused face tilted to the ceiling and Sebastian’s own beside him. There’s a pink heart enveloping their faces with a fancy scrawl near the bottom of the screen declaring Kiss! Kiss! 

Oh!

His head snaps to the left to see how Sebastian is reacting to a demand for a very public display of affection. Unsurprisingly, Sebastian’s stretching a little and turning to face Kurt with a smarmy grin as he makes to lean forward with exaggeratedly puckered lips. Kurt’s arms come up reflexively to push against Sebastian’s firm chest but his outraged squeak is drowned out by disappointed boos of the crowd. He turn his attention to the Jumbotron and glares at his blushing face before turning his glare on any cameras in his vicinity, hoping that someone will take pity on him and not force a premature kiss between himself and a potential suitor. How is this my life.

A soft kiss against the side of his face shocks him into stillness and he closes his eyes in embarrassment as the crowd shrieks its approval. There’s a loud chorus of ‘Aw’s around them. Those vultures, Kurt huffs. He feels the mouth pull away so he pulls his best glare to full force and turns his head to find -

A blushing Andy leaning over his brother’s shoulders and looking Kurt over adoringly. Well, then. Kurt can’t help the amused chuckle that breaks the silence around the four of them and he really can’t keep in his mirth when Sebastian leans away from the palms on his chest to pull his brother into a half hearted headlock.

“Man, that was not cool! That kiss was totally mine.” Kurt breaks into another fit of laughter at the genuine distress on Sebastian’s face.

Andy glares as he pushes his brother away. “Was not! You didn’t earn a kiss!”

Kurt’s trying very hard not to pinch the boy’s cheeks like an old grandmother with boundary issues but come on, Andy has to be the sweetest boy to ever live and Kurt would be the first to admit that being the object of affection of anyone was flattering. He supposes he can cross something off of his bucket list even though he never expected to be the center of a love triangle between an almost stranger and his ten year old brother.

“I am not okay with this,” Sebastian whines at his brother. He turns to Kurt. “I’m calling do-over.”

“What are you, seven? I’m not kissing you, Sebastian.”

“But - “

“Dudes, can we not talk about how you two are both in love with my brother, please?”

Sebastian and Andy share a horrified glance before immediately turning to protest Finn’s assumptions.

“It’s really more of a strong burning lust at the moment - “

“I’ll probably have to wait a few years to try that again, anyway -”

Kurt rolls his eyes affectionately at all three of them before the crowd around them bursts into more excited cheers. Andy and Finn simultaneously jump from their seats and yell incoherently at the players, each other, and the people around them. Kurt’s frowning as he tries to figure out if this is good news for their team when Sebastian leans over and nods his head in Andy’s direction.

“Abandoned for a basketball game, told you he’d be a total jock.” He suddenly frowns at Kurt. “You have terrible taste.”

“Well, I am still talking to you,” he agrees.

Sebastian’s frown only deepens and he huffs moodily as Kurt bursts into more peals of laughter.

“Seb?” Andy’s suddenly at Sebastian’s side and the boy turns his glare on his younger brother. It’s a pretty good glare, by Kurt’s astronomical standards, but Andy doesn’t seem faced in the slightest. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

Sebastian’s glare immediately drops and he gets to his feet in that instant. Kurt’s once again startled by the caregiver qualities that keep popping up and making Kurt feel all weirdly gooey inside.

“Alright, let’s go, Flounder.”

“Seb,” Andy hisses with a shy glance at Kurt who only grins back brightly.

“I always liked Flounder better than Sebastian,” he assures the boy. Andy’s face immediately lights up and he starts pushing past his brother confidently but Sebastian is having none of it.

“Hey, Sebastian is the most talented creature in that wacked out sea! I thought you’d like him, in any case. Lobsters mate for life, you know. Thought you’d find stuff like that sweet.”

Kurt rolls his eyes but his blush is starting to make a come back. “I thought Sebastian was a crab.”

Andy finally gets Sebastian out of the way and then he’s tugging on his brother’s hand. Sebastian still manages to lean down to whisper in Kurt’s ear,

“Nope, I think I’m a lobster.”

Hey there, Blush. Didn’t miss you at all.

It’s been almost forty minutes and Kurt’s getting antsy waiting for the boys to return (not to mention his annoyance is building at every not-so-subtle question from Finn). He’s just about to get his Angry Birds on when he notices the Jumbotron is doing another round of the Kiss Cam. Oh, those poor fools. Although, Kurt has to admit that the experience is fun to watch when it’s inflicted on other people. He’s just finished cringing over some very enthusiastic tongue from an elderly couple when the camera is suddenly at one of the stairwells, the stairwell to Kurt’s row to be more specific, and it’s slowing down.

Oh, no. Don’t let it come again because I am not kissing Finn.

But no, the camera is zooming in on an attractive man making his way down the steps and a young boy is trailing behind him. Wait, that’s Sebastian. Why is the camera so intent on following him -

A tap on his shoulder startles him but he doesn’t turn because the Jumbotron very clearly shows him what he’ll encounter if he does. The giant screen is showing the audience Kurt’s burning face and wide eyes as he stares up at himself in horror. Sebastian, on the other hand – the smug bastard – simply grins at the side of Kurt’s face while putting his hand in his pocket and then getting on one knee WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!

Kurt finally turns to face the smirking boy who’s doing nothing to conceal his excitement and the crowd is going insane because all they see is the sweet boy who didn’t get his kiss earlier. Of course, they don’t see that Sebastian is really going to great lengths to simultaneously embarrass Kurt and then win a smooch on top of that. That finely dressed little shit.

“Sebastian,” Kurt hisses. “Get up!”

“No can do, darling. I’ve got to do this right this time so shut up for a second.” He grins as Kurt splutters indignantly. “Kurt Hummel,” he begins as he rummages through his pocket. “Will you,” and seriously, what the hell is even going on right now, “do me the honor,” sure Kurt fell in love faster than he blinked but maybe he wasn’t a true romantic if he couldn’t even handle a handsome maybe-but-definitely suitor’s proposal, “and make me the happiest man by,” holy crap, Kurt was on the verge of throwing up and that would be the memory he’d leave in New York. He’d never be able to set foot in the city again and he’d have to live in Westerville with his insane husband for the rest of his life -

“Going on a date with me,” Sebastian finished, holding up his hand palm up so that Kurt could see the scrap of paper lying innocently in the center. Ten digits were scrawled in bright purple ink.

He looked up to gape incredulously at Sebastian, who seemed to be on the edge of helpless mirth at Kurt’s stunned silence.

“What? Did you think I was going to propose to you? After one non-date? I’m not that easy.” The smirk on Sebastian’s face is positively disgusting and Kurt is really glad to see the absolute shock cross the other boy’s face as someone did their best to kiss the cockiness right out of him and oh, those are Kurt’s arms around Sebastian’s neck and Kurt’s mouth pressed against Sebastian’s soft lips but that is most certainly not Kurt’s moan.

He broke away, flushed and breathless but smirking triumphantly at the wide-eyed expression on Sebastian’s face. The crowd around them is cheering to an almost deafening volume so Kurt arranges himself so that he’s comfortable hunched over and can whisper into Sebastian’s ear.

“I’m not easy either so this better be one hell of a date.” He feels Sebastian’s arms wind around his waist and he’s being pulled up so that they’re standing and looking into each others faces properly.

“I’ll definitely give you my best.” There’s that uncertainty in Sebastian’s eyes again and Kurt really wants to know the story behind that hesitance but now isn't the time. Although, Kurt really can’t resist teasing him because Kurt Hummel wants an epic romance and he’s not afraid to say it.

“Lobster, huh?” He laughs as Sebastian blushes and tilts his head away self consciously.

“Yeah, well maybe I just need to find another lobster to teach me the ropes.” Sebastian shakes his head at his own response but his eyes stay intent on Kurt’s face so he just smiles back and nods.

“You better take care of him, Seb!” And that’s Andy pushing his way in between them and fixing a stern glare on his brother. He points his foam finger threateningly at his brother and doesn’t let the laughter from both his brother and Kurt keep him from staring Sebastian down. 

“Dude,” Kurt hears Finn mutter from his seat. “That’s totally my line.”

Kurt groans as the surrounding rows of people continue to giggle at the scene because his life has apparently become a Drew Barrymore film. He hides his face in the warm crook of Sebastian’s neck and relaxes when the arms tighten around his waist and pull him closer. He sighs and even ignores the amused snicker he gets from Sebastian followed by,

“Do you want to go to the bathroom with me yet?”


End file.
